The present invention relates to separators, and more particularly to a vibro separator for separating powdered material into two parts of different grain fineness or for filtrating substances from liquid.
There are various types of vibro separators commonly used for separating powdered materials or substances be filtered from liquid. Disadvantages of the conventional vibro separators are numerous and generally outlined hereinafter.
1) They are generally large and heavy and difficult to move; PA1 2) It is very complicated to replace a screen; PA1 3) In comparison with machine body, the screen size is relatively very small; PA1 4) Mechanical structure is complicated and difficult to maintain; PA1 5) They are not suitable for screening various different materials in small quantity; PA1 6) High noise level is produced during operation; and PA1 7) large floor space is generally required for installation. PA1 1) It is easy to move because its size and weight are greatly reduced in comparison with competitive models of similar capacity; PA1 2) Screen can be conveniently replaced within short length of time; PA1 3) Screen size is relatively larger than machine body so that efficient screening process can be achieved. PA1 4) The structure is simple and easy to maintain; PA1 5) Separated material can be rapidly discharged; and PA1 6) It is very suitable for screening various different materials in small quantity; and PA1 7) Low noise level will be produced during operation.